Let it have its swing
by low-ponytail
Summary: Please assume that Neji is a top student of Konoha Ninja School and is the Top Konoha heartthrob at the moment. Sakura was having fun dancing with him in a Bon Celebration! [NejiSaku]
1. Chapter 1

**Let it have its swing**

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Naruto! Although I wish so. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Summary: Please assume that Neji is a top student of Konoha Ninja School and is the Top Konoha heartthrob at the moment. Sakura was having fun dancing with him in a Bon-Celebration! Neji/Saku

This isn't the first fanfiction I've written, just the frst I've ever posted. Sorry my English is not good. Hope you will enjoy the story.

------------------------------------

**Chapter 1 / A new beginning**

------------------------------------

Neji is calm, cooled and collected. Hailed as the prodigy of the Hyuuga clan, he has already mastered his most powerful jutsu – Jyuuken and Byakugan, yet he's very good looking that matches with Uchiha's level. A number one rookie like him definitely gained him a huge range of fan girls. If interrupted, he feels annoyed and he hates receiving love letters.

Neji's often meditate in the garden of Konoha hospital. Yes, he was in the hospital, again. His most hated place to be. With Lee and Ten Ten sparing beside him. Ten Ten came hastily in the early morning after getting news that they are back. She was relieved to hear that they are all right.

"I swear, I'm gonna train harder by not making Gai sensei feel disappointed in me!" Lee said following by his thumb up and catching a shine on his white white teeth. Neji and Lee had gotten closer as they often spend time sparing together all these years. As well as with Ten Ten, they are like good buddies. After Chunnin's exam, Neji opened his heart and tried to seal off from outsiders. But his life still remains unchanged. He kept training, training and more training.

He's just coming back from an A rank mission investigating the hidden Sound village. Neji and Lee were sent in for reinforcement to help Naruto, Shikamaru and Sakura. They have to team up very well to complete the mission and fully retreat. However, they can't prevent injuries and had to stay in hospital for regular checking. But luckily for them there is a medic-nin in the team, who soothed their fears.

While Neji was meditating, the hyperactive boy pouncing towards them and landed on the ground with a loud thud.

"GOOD MORNING, MINA!" he shouted cheerfully.

"Hn." Neji smirked and wondered about his return from mission, injured, but seemed in a very good spirits.

"Hey, where is Shikamaru?" Naruto questioned.

"Well, I think he's still having a sweet dream in ward! Haha…." Lee grinned.

He approached him, putting his hand on his shoulder and said, "Ya, I think so… Hey, Neji thanks for saving my Sakura-chan. I was so so worried about her that time. I'm so scared that I will lose her forever. Thanks man!"

"You don't need to thank me, that's my responsibility." Neji said with a slight smile.

"She's still resting in her ward, hope she'll recover soon. Thanks anyway! Wow, I'm just too excited waiting for the school to re-open and I feel bored staying here, how about having a little spar?" Naruto suggested.

"Nothing can be better!" Lee agreed and started to spar with him.

Ten Ten sat down leaning against a tree smiling happily watching their friendly sparing with Neji sitting beside her. Naruto too wished that the summer holidays would end soon. There is going to be a new life ahead. He couldn't wait for school to start. He hates holiday, that's why he kept joining mission during holidays and is not willing to rest.

------------------------------------

It's a wonderful Monday morning, today is the first day of his life in High School. Neji's dormitory - an apartment near the campus. It is a small room with an attached bathroom. The dim lights makes the apartment looks neat and plain. A simple environment with furnishings of a bed, a plain wardrobe, a desk and a book rack filled with some books. Neji is used to stay in dormitory because the Hyuuga mansion is far away from school and he usually stays alone. Since he is the top student in school, he gets free accommodation.

As usual, he woke up very early. He walked to the bathroom to have a shower. He looked inside the mirror to see a real pale skin of himself, topless. He was now 17 years of age, all these years in the mission gave him some bruises and small cuts on his body.

There are two obvious scars on his body that he will never forget. The fight against the Sound-Nin – Kidoumaru. He almost got killed, and was fatally injured in that battle. He refused to give up; he fought till the end to emerge victorious. Thanks to the Medic-Nin for saving his life. They kept watch over him while his was warded and insisted that he stayed in the hospital for two complete months to ensure full recovery.

At first, Neji was not very willing to stay in the hospital for the two full months. He felt disgusted to have to stay for such a long time in a place that he hated. He need to be trained, he can't wait to start his training to get stronger. After the fight, he knew he was weak. Yes, he was weak, and he wanted himself to be better prepared for the next fight.

After his bath, he put on his usual beige shirt and black pants, tied his hair nicely into a low ponytail, a natural style and headed out to the campus.

------------------------------------

It took about 3 minutes walk to the campus. Today is the first day, all of the students should be waiting inside the main hall. When Neji stepped inside, he found that the hall is already full with students and a lot of eyes are staring at him. After Sasuke left, Neji became the 'most eligible boy friend' for the girls in Konoha. His presence made most of the girls giggled, murmurings could be heard about how good looking and how cool he is. Students who have never met him, respond happily to see the legendary genius of Konoha. They started talking about him - about his long silky hair, his silver pale eyes..… Neji felt very uneasy. He was searching for familiar faces, his old classmates - Lee and Ten Ten. While he was searching, he saw a familiar face of Lee, waving toward him. Neji walked along the hallway and sat down beside his friend.

"Hey, Neji! Sometimes I envy you. What makes you so attractive?" Lee sighed.

"Hn." Neiji sighed emotionless as always.

"Beauty has an attraction for all," Ten Ten said casually.

"How do you do that?" Lee asked simply. Neji ignored his question, trying to keep his annoyance from showing.

On the other hand, Ten Ten used to have a crush on Neji. Just like the other girls, she finds him good looking and somewhat of a genius but Neji seems to treat her like a younger sister. Ten Ten had no choice and accepts that reality. However, Lee had some kind of love feelings towards her.

Sakura was sitting next to Naruto on the other side of the hall looking at Neji from a distance as he walked in. All these years Sakura had been working so hard for herself. Since Sasuke left the village, Sakura can't stop thinking of him. She suffered daily until finally she decided to spend most of her time on training to be a great medic-nin like her sensei - the fifth Hokage. It's been 3 years since he left the village, she is no longer the crazy girl chasing Sasuke around with her eternal rival Yamanaka Ino. She wondered why was she doing such silly things as she only thought of Sasuke as a ex-comrade, not thinking about love at all. Every time she sees Neji, it reminded her of Sasuke. They are both badass fighters with cold manners, both of them are prodigy ninja of Konoha.

Sakura still remembers the mission in Sound village. Everyone helped each other. Sakura once helped the badass fighters to heal their wounds; while Neji had saved her once when she was in danger. After that mission, Sakura has not met up with Neji again. She wanted to thank him for saving her but everytime when she reached his room, she was just not brave enough to knock on his door. All these years, they couldn't find any common interests to chat and share. It would be weird by just saying a single word and leave.

Suddenly someone tapped her on the shoulder woke her up from her day dreaming.

"Hey, why are you looking at so intense?" her eternal rival Ino asked curiously.

"Huh? Erm…. Nothing!" she uttered.

Ino tried to search for what Sakura was looking, "Huh? Hyuuga Neji. Why are you looking so deeply at him?"

"I'm…. I'm not looking at him. I'm just looking around!" she tried to defend for herself without hesitation.

"Frankly, I know you are lying! Well, I guess I should make some compliments for him. He grew so tall all these years and I admit he's good looking. But I'm just wondering how well he keeps his long silky trademark." Ino laughed. "Hey, can I help you in anyway?" Ino asked teasingly.

"Hey, don't be silly…. or you will be sorry." She glared.

"OK! Ok!" Ino nodded and smirk.

------------------------------------

The class was about to start, the tutor Tamami sensei was introducing herself to the class and told everybody to be prepared that they will be putting four members in a group for the upcoming mission. The members in the group will remain the same until they graduate.

Most of the students waited anxiously to find out who will be their new partners. Sakura listened patiently for her name to be called by sensei. She noticed that Neji is still waiting for his name to be called. She wondered if she will be placed in the same group as Neji?

"Members of group 13 will be -- Rock Lee!"

"Ten Ten!"

"Haruno Sakura!"

"And……... Hyuuga Neji. Form group no. 13."

"Ohh my gosh, I'm in same group with him." she yelled inwardly maybe she felt happy. (Of course, we will put Neji and Sakura in the same group!)

Finally all groups are formed, Tamami sensei announced, "Ok, finally we're done. That's a total of 17 groups this year. There is an O-Bon festival tonight and it will be held at the park by the lake. The festival will start at 8 pm sharp this evening. There will be dance, music and games, enjoy the festival! AND, don't forget to come at least 30 minutes earlier for registration and please attend in your traditional costume and come with your group," she continued, "Here are the invitation cards, please bring them along". She then proceeded to give out the invitation cards to every student.

After teaching some simple lessons, the class ended. The Group 13 headed out for a discussion about the festival tonight.

"So, this is our new group! Sakura-chan, I'm so glad to be putting in the same group with you. I swear I will protect you with my life!" Lee grinned with his thumbs up. Sakura sweat a little.

"Well… thanks Lee. I think I will do fine. Thanks anyway."

"We should wear formal tonight huh?" Lee blinked.

"Ya… it's 1:30pm now and I think I need some time for preparation, I'm sure Sakura is having the same thoughts as me." Ten Ten added.

"Ya, maybe you can join me later, I'm going to get something for the celebration." Sakura cheered while asking Ten Ten to join her.

"Ohh really? I just feel like asking. It's nice to have your company." Ten Ten agreed.

"Ok, shall we meet at front…….." Neji tried to end the conversation; Lee dragged him aside on purpose for some secret talk.

"LEE! What are you doing?" Neji snapped.

"Hey, Neji can you do me a favor? I plan to offer Ten Ten-san a walk.…….. can we….. not just wait at the front gate of the park?" Lee begged thinking of his wonderful plan.

Neji frowned slightly, "How in the world that such a thing could have come into your mind!" closing his eyes and continue, "Well, but don't miss the time."

"THANKS buddy!" whispered Lee and proceeded to walk beside Ten Ten, "Ten Ten-san, Neji-san said that for safety reason I will walk with you to the park, while Sakura will company with Neji tonight."

"Well Lee, I think nothing will happen, don't you forget that I'm the great weapon mistress!" Ten Ten added proudly while Sakura nodded.

"But I think nothing could be better than me coming to pick you up, let's make it at 7:15pm, okay?" said Lee while looking at Ten Ten. At the same time, he felt a dark aura surrounding him when he saw red on a pale face.

"Great, everything settled. So…… See you later!" he finished his sentence quickly, waving at his teammates and fled.

"Darn, always causing me problems." Neji scowled and continue, "……..well, Ten Ten I think Lee will insist on his promise so make sure you wait for him to show up…. By the way, Sakura, I think everything should be alright for you, I shall meet you at the front gate." he discontinued the conversation and took off.

Sakura opened her mouth in an open O shape, before she could uttered a few words, Neji had disappeared. The decision must have disappointed her. "I had expected him to come for me but he doesn't, bloody fool." she wailed thinking that probably this is the Hyuuga prodigy who is well-known for his usually cold manners.

_**- Flash Back -**_

_She still remembers the night they spent together. She could have been killed in the mission. They have accomplished the mission and successfully gotten the confidential document. Just about to retreat, they were chased by a group of Jounins. They ought to defeat them separately but had to retreat hastily from the battlefield. It was too foggy, Sakura couldn't see very clearly. The enemies were getting closer; Sakura can't avoid but fought on with them. "Give up now, you are surrounded!" the enemies snapped. _

_The enemies gathered lots of charka in their palms and pointed at Sakura. She managed to dodged most of the attacked, it was really dangerous. Each time she escaped one, another appeared. "Ouch!" darn, she felt something hit her stomach and leg, which caused her to kneel down. Blood was coming out from her mouth. The enemies rushed closer towards Sakura, was about to strike her. _

"_Sakura!" Neji shouted, he appeared and entered the fighting scene to help her out in the situation. He activated his Byakugan and used his powerful Jyuuken to clear out the enemies. Sakura was so happy that someone came to rescue her and had never expected that to be Hyuuga Neji._

"_Sakura, can you get up?" he approached her and asked tensely. She was breathing heavily and he knew she was in pain. He held her up by putting her hand on his shoulder and carried her on his back, jumping from branch to branch until they met with a cliff. The cliff overlooks the river far below._

"_See if we can jump across the stream before they catch up. We've got a chance to escape." Neji suggested._

"_But we really need to think again," Sakura replied._

"_No, we don't have time to think." He took a deep breath, gathered his charka on his legs and jumped across the cliff without hesitation. Luckily they landed safely. This is the first time they leaned on each other so closely and Sakura felt his masculine warmth circling her cold body._

_They had crossed the frontier by night. After making sure that they were safe, Neji decided to take a rest. He was terribly tired, it's not surprising that he was tired. After all, he was carrying Sakura on his back for two hours straight in the escape journey through the forest. Neji leaned his back against the tree with Sakura sitting next to him. They leaned on each other as they both felt cold. Sakura look at the sleeping figure, she didn't want to admit it, that she had a little interest in him. For her, Neji was like a winter's day, cold, pale and wintry. _

_They headed back Konoha the next morning and reached a day later than their comrades._

_- End of Flash Back -_

------------------------------------

The two girls walked around the village stores together spending about three hours for their shopping. Ten Ten dragged her new teammate from store to store searching for the right accessories for the festival. "Hey, Sakura-chan, let's check out this store!" Ten Ten said casually and walked inside the store. It was a well decorated boutique, they looking around searching for the right accessories; eventually Sakura saw a pair of delicate silver earrings. She held up from the box to look closely.

"Wow, that's nice. I think it suit you well. Try it!" the sales lady recommended.

"Huh?" the sales lady woke her up from her day dreaming. "Ohh, ya it's pretty."

"Hey, maybe you should try it!" Ten Ten agreed. Sakura stood up in front of the mirror and put on the earrings carefully in her ears and asked for their opinion. "Ten Ten, what do you think? Well, I love the shape and the color… and I think it matched easily with the yukata I plan to wear for tonight."

"I'm sure you will look perfect tonight." Ten Ten said out of her thoughts nodded at Sakura.

"Well, thanks."

------------------------------------

Neji was going back to the Hyuuga mansion, mainly just to get his formal wear for the ceremony. It was been two months since his moved out from the mansion temporarily. Along the hallway to his room, the maids greeted their master; the no. 1 prodigy of Hyuuga Clan politely and respectful without being obsequious.

The mansion was huge; Neji took about 5 minutes to reach his room. A formal wear is required for the celebration. He took out a dark blue yukata and the light blue obi that was hanging with it. He does not usually wears in this formal attire, but only for certain occasion or festival. Instead of dressing up in the mansion, he chose to bring this set of attire to his dormitory.

It was almost 7pm; Neji was well prepared. His mind kept thinking of how he had refused to offer to take Sakura for a walk. He was supposed to do so, but he denied merely because he felt it's weird for him to do such things. Somehow he felt guilty for his behavior this afternoon. They will probably have no topics for discussion and remain quiet the whole time, it's going to be a little uncomfortable, he thought to himself.

On the other hand, Sakura dressed herself up for the said celebration. She wore her elaborate navy blue yukata, put on a pair of silver earrings that she bought from the store in the afternoon. She tied up her hair neatly into an elegant knot. She stood up in front of the mirror and looked at herself. She felt satisfied and headed out to the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N:_

Thanks so much for your time. Hope you enjoyed that.

It's written without beta so excuse me for the mistakes. If you want to help healing my grammars you may msn or email me and we can discuss about it. Or if you find something in here that you don't like pls let me know what it is and I'll be happy to change it.

Don't forget to review, good or bad, I would love to hear it.

Ja!


	2. Chapter 2

**Let it have its swing**

------------------------------------

**Chapter 2 / Shall we dance?**

------------------------------------

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Naruto! Although I wish so. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Here's the complete chapter. Enjoy!

------------------------------------

Sakura reached the front gate early, it's about 7:15pm. Her eyes moved lightly around the area, looking for a familiar face, but did not see any. "Maybe it is still early", she thought to herself. Most of the students had arrived, Sakura looked attractive tonight, many of them had steadied their eyes on her, and obviously she didn't like the attention everyone gave her.

Eventually she saw a familiar face popped out in front of her.

"Konbanwa Sakura-san, you look great tonight," Ten Ten greeted "Where is Neji-san? it wasn't like him to be late."

"I think he's on the way."

"He's not coming with you? Why did he break our promise?" Lee snapped.

"Where is your invitation card?"

"Oh, dear..." Sakura exclaimed, "I totally forgot!" she completely forgot about the existence of the card!

"Hey, where are you going?" Lee shouted when he saw Sakura ran to the exit.

"Ohh, sorry mina I think I should head back to get it now." She rushed back quickly without any hesitation.

------------------------------------

It was 7:25pm, she tried her best to rush back as fast as she could. Before she reached her house, from far she saw a tall figure standing alone in front of her house, backing her. He turned his eyes around and stared in the window, to examine or searching something. "Who's the man?" she asked herself. When she got closer, she noticed the man dressed in traditional costume with his long hair tied in a low pony tail. "OMG! Will he be… Neji-san?" she thought surprisingly, hardly believing her eyes.

"I'm glad you could make it," she smiled at the man with long silky hair. She just can't believe his presence. She approached him casually and Neji turned around to face her.

"Hai, konbanwa," she bowed and said softly.

"She looks so dazzling and attractive..." he thought to himself. He took a quick look at her and greeted in response, "Hai, konbanwa.……"

"W-why are you here?" she stammered.

He paused and continue, "It's still early so I…… just pass by and… ya, to make sure if you were ready," he paused and questioned, "and…..why are you headed back?"

"Ohh, I forgot to bring the invitation card so…… headed back for it," she explained of her careless and walking through the door, "I will go and get it now. W-Would you mind to wait me for a while? Since you are here…" she said with pause and repeated sound.

"K." he shrugged uttered a single alphabet.

She lost in admiration when she took a good look at him. Darn! He looks so fresh and handsome in the dress up. She had never seen him in traditional costume. His long hair was pulled back and tied in a low pony tail as usual. She tried her best not to focus on it and gathered her thoughts to the task at hand.

Neji stood in front of her house, waiting for her.

She spent about 5 minutes 'rummaging' around. At last, she found the invitation card which was accidentally slotted in her wardrobe. The house was in a mess after the 'rummaging'; she quickly grabbed it and headed out.

"I'm s-so… sorry to keep you waiting…" she apologized feeling embarrassed.

Neji was waiting impatiently outside but he didn't complaint, "It's all right, but we will probably be late!" he indicated.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked with a smirk and noticed that she had a panic look on her face.

"Ya, I'm ready." she paused and continued, "Why are you smirking?"

"Nothing!" he shrugged.

------------------------------------

The sky was getting dark, the air was chilly. The moon can be seen shinning in the sky at night, brightening every corner of the field.

The place was full of feverish excitement and lively atmosphere. There was a wide selection of stalls, handicrafts and a good range of food from the hawkers fair. Small lanterns were decorated in front of stores, it lighted up the atmosphere of the village in a casual way. All in all, it'll be an evening to remember for Sakura as she was accompanied by the Konoha heartthrob - Hyuuga Neji.

They reached the field within 2 minutes and still had to wait for another for 10 minutes. After registered themselves at the front gate, they walked to the celebration area together. It was crowded. They walked together in their similar coloured outfits that made them looked like couple.

"Look, Neji and Sakura-chan." Lee said while pointing at their direction. The brunette (Ten Ten) walked towards their direction with Lee a step behind.

"Hey, why are you so late?" Ten Ten snapped.

"Sorry, I forgot where I put the card, wasting a lot of time searching," she tried to apologize.

Ten Ten leaned beside Sakura whispering at her ear, "Are you coming with Neji-kun? He looks so hot and charming, don't you think?" Sakura didn't answer but gave a smirked smile.

"Neji-san, you look nice in this whole costume!" Lee was grinning at him and added, "But Neji-san, do you know that late comers will be punished? You'll need to do some performance. Since it's a Bon celebration, the late comers will be performing the first dance!"

------------------------------------

The dance was about to start, people were heading for the dance venue. The host was giving his speech on the stage, "Welcome to the Bon Celebration. The dance is about to start, please join the dance, since it is a dance to mourn the spirits. A dance which you dance not a dance which you watch! First, you observe the movements or follow after the person in front of you. A good dancer from the conservation association would be a good example for you to follow. Today we make it a little different and that we'll let the late comers start the dance for us!"

OMG, it was his nightmare, scarier than a very tough training or fighting. He was thinking of fleeing.

"Are you afraid?" Sakura asked.

"Huh? Dancing? Me?" his eyebrow twitched slightly.

"No worries, Neji. You just need to follow the basic dance patterns and it usually repeats itself. The postures are rather simple and are easy to learn. I know you are not familiar in dancing, but it's all right I'll guide you." Sakura comforted him.

"Well, ok…" he shrugged and breathed again. Neji didn't know why he agreed to the dance and could only guess it was because of the green eyes kunoichi persuading him.

They joined in the dance circle little by little. The tempo of the dance was slow, and it was a cheerful dance with many turns. Everyone in the dancing circle became joined together as one without one realizing it. Sakura enjoyed the experience dancing with Neji. She could read from his face that he's quite relaxed and enjoyed the dance.

The dances were in 10 types of variations in a non-stop sequence, each of the dances had their own attractions as they follow the rhythm turning around and waving their hands. Neji gave his charming smile. Every time he looked at the wide green eyes, Sakura found that he looked even much attractive when he smiled. It's been a long time; she saw him smiled, today was an exception.

Girls looked shyly at the object of their affection, "Look! Hyuuga Neji's dancing!" It was the big attraction for the girls in Konoha. Sakura was in 'danger' as she's dancing with the Hyuuga. Groups of girls glared at her with blazing eyes.

"Ya, the big forehead girl is dancing with him!"

"I feel disgusted!"

"Ya, I HATE HER!"

"Ohh, we lost him to her!"

Most of people joined the dance; seems as if the whole village was dancing. The number of the circles kept adding on as the number of people kept on increasing. Neji seemed having a great time tonight, they danced nearly an hour and took only one break.

"I must go outside and get a breath of fresh air; it's much too hot in here." Neji claimed while looking at the pink haired lady.

"Ya, I feel so thirsty. Let's go and get some drink." She agreed and they left the dancing circle.

Looking at the carnival-like atmosphere, they knew they had a great time dancing. There was a wide selection of food and handicrafts stalls around the field. Sakura walked in front while Neji followed one step behind her while they visited every stall. That night, Neji walked her home.

"It was a great festival, wasn't it?"

"Ya, I had a good time," he continued, "Dance like nobody's watching!" he smiled slightly.

"I certainly did. Thanks for sharing the fun with me."

"You are welcome."

On the way home, they had a lively conversation. As they reached her house, Neji tried to say something, but words just won't come out of his mouth.

Sakura look away from the gorgeous man beside her, she crossed her fingers and felt shy to look into his silver gaze. She wanted to thank him for rescuing her. "I… I want to thank you for saving my life. I felt so relieved to be with you. Thank you so much, Neji."

Suddenly she put her hand around his neck and she pressed a kiss onto Neji's lips. But Neji broke the kiss. His eyebrows rose a little in shock and confusion filled in his mind, didn't she like the Uchiha boy? He had those thoughts on his mind.

"What are you doing, as… I don't see any reason…"

Sakura blinked, staring at him.

"Are you… always kissing a guy you want to say thank you to?" he smirked and asked teasingly.

"What did you say?" she glared at him and tried to explain, "Of course not! I... I dunno why I'm did this! I just can't control falling for you!" she confided.

He gently grabbed her chin forcing her to look at him, Neji bent down and kissed her back. When they finally broke the kiss, Neji smiled.

"You are a special girl for me Sakura, I love you." He whispered at her ear.

"I love you too."

It was a pleasant day they had ever spent together, and appeared to be the most extraordinary day for Sakura as she won the heart of the Konoha heartthrob.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So this is my very first fanfiction. The story is a bit weird right?

Hope you like the ending. Pls Review! (harshly) so that I can improve.

I apologize for the unpolished fiction and mistakes I'd made.

Don't forget to review, good or bad, I would love to hear it.

Ja!


End file.
